Lost
by AiriShiki
Summary: In the dark of the night, where the impatient winds blow; Lucy holds on to the only person that keeps her warm.


"Tch. Unappealing white again?" a voice groaned behind her. Lucy jumped in response and swung her head around, only to find Gray Fullbuster peeking underneath her skirt.

"WHAT DO YOU THINKING YOU'RE DOING?!" the blonde screeched swinging her leg towards Gray's face. He fell backwards and clenched his face in pain, rolling around the floor, occasionally bumping into the legs of tables.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia hurried over and began to apply band-aids all over Gray's face, taking the opportunity to feel his muscles as well. "Mmm, you have _such _strong muscles".

"Juvia! ST-STOP!" Gray sputtered and kicked Juvia off himself. His personal stalker flew across the room and crashed into a wall, leaving a permanent imprint. The remainder of the wall wobbled unsteadily and collapsed on Juvia, causing dust particles to pollute the air around them.

"Don't you think you're a bit roughon her?" Lucy sighed and examined the unconscious girl who was buried under the debris. Several guild members crowded around the rain woman; she was blushing heavily.

Gray smirked, "But girls _like it_ rough_,_".

Lucy ignored the pervert and sauntered over to the Request Board. Flyers decorated the cork board like ornaments on a Christmas tree. Lucy scanned through the ones with big cash rewards and crawled back to her seat in disappointment. _All of these jobs are extremely dangerous, it's a huge risk to try one without Natsu. _Lucy thought.

Speaking of Natsu, the fire wizard hasn't made an appearance in Fairy Tail for nearly a month. Erza snatched Natsu for a job that was dangerous even for the titania herself. Lucy exhaled, slouching further down the wooden bench until she disappeared under the table. Just then, she caught the ice wizard advancing towards the door with a flyer from the request board. Without hesitation, she bolted in his direction.

"Gray! Hold up!" Lucy cried while dashing towards the ice wizard. "Take me with you, too~!"

000000

The chants of various birds echoed through the forest, providing an eerie atmosphere for the two figures that wandered under the watchful eye of the moon.

"Um, Gray?" the celestial wizard fidgeted, "Where are we?"

_Great question._

On their way to Shanty Town, the pair has encountered their first obstacle of the mission. A vast woodland stood in their path, acting as an entrance to god-knows-where. Gray recalled the blonde tugging nervously on his jacket when they blended in the shadows of the vegetations, whimpering something about ghosts and werewolves.

Gray scoffed, refusing to acknowledge the existence of such creatures. Almost immediately after his dismissal, a nearby bush began to shake vigorously. Brown eyes widened in fear as the shaking became more violent. A snarling, drool-covered snout poked out from the shrub. A frightened cry screech in response, muffling the yelp of the blonde mage. Lucy paused.

_Wait, that wasn't my scream. _

She turned around and found the once calm and collected Gray Fullbuster running blindly in the opposite direction while covering his ears and shouting "NOPE" over and over.

"What the hell."

0000000

And that was the reason they are now in the middle of nowhere. With no map. And no food. Gray coughed, erasing the memory of his embarrassing actions from minutes ago.

"We sh-"

"You're secretly a scaredy cat, aren't you?" Lucy deadpanned.

_God dammit._

"Of course n-not!" the raven hair wizard stammered, defending his manliness, "Nature just called, that's all!"

"I'm not surprised if you peed your pants beforehand"

"Don't make false accusations!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the ice wizard's obstinate character. Although she was irritated by Gray's behavior, she was also intrigued. The dark hair boy's bashful nature was rather unsuiting for the usual self-composed ice mage. But it's kind of cute. Lucy watched as Gray dig through his rucksack while taking not-so-subtle glances at the blonde. When they made eye-contact, Gray would immediately look away with a light blush. _Definitely cute._

"I think we should camp out here for the night. It's getting dark soon" Gray said, pulling out a sleeping bag, "lucky for _you_, I happened to be prepared for the worse".

"Well, do you _happen_ to have _another _one?" Lucy replied. Gray pooled his sleeping bag out in the open and admired his work.

"Why would I?" The ice wizard made a face, making Lucy feel like an idiot for even asking such a question.

"What about _me_?!" Lucy cried. Grabbing Gray's sleeping bag, she tore it away from the boy's grasp. "You can't let a girl sleep on the ground!"

"What are you talking about?" Gray point to the "bed" in Lucy's hands. "We're going to be sharing this one"

_What._

* * *

A/N

Please look forward to the next chapter! Please R&R.


End file.
